It's just us
by Monk092099
Summary: One night Po gets out of his room for a midnight snack, but that all goes wrong when he was attacked by a assassin and Tigress goes to jail for it. And now they're being hunted down by the palace guards and friends. Tipo fanfic and a little bit of Crane and Viper moments. (This is before number 3)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Tigress POV**_

It was early peaceful morning for I until the gong rang in her ears "Ugh!" I got up, greeted her master and comrades. "So Tigress" I turned around to see Po blushing "Do you want do some training with me?" Po ask nervously "Sure, I would like that" I blushed at what she said. Po was about to say something til I covered his mouth with my hand "But after breakfast" I said smiling knowing that Po would eat anything they had in their cupboards.

Po and I finally got to the kitchen

"Hey you two lovebirds, can you two hurry up we're starving!" Mantis laughed at the two who blushed at his joke.

"Ow!" Viper hit on the side of his head "Can you shut up for once!"

Po starting cooking his famous noodles and I was chatting with Viper "So did get the chance?" Viper whispered.

"Chance of what?" I was confused.

"Ugh to tell Po that you love Him" Viper whispered again no one could hear.

I was about to say something, til Po yelled "Order up everybody!"

Everyone was having a good time talking, making jokes but, then Master Shifu told us that some bandits are in the valley. "Okay let's get party started!" Po yelled out of excitement "No snack stops this time" I said seriously, Po laughed "Wait are you serious?" I sighed "Yes Po, I'm serious".

We left the Jade Palace into the valley to fight the bandits and when we got there we saw ten bandits stealing jewels or any rare thing they can grab.

"Hey look why it's the Funniest Five and the Dragging Warrior" the leader said laughing his butt off. That got me pissed "I'll make you eat those words" the leader smirked "I love to see you tr-AHHHHHHH!" as he said flying 20 yards where he stood "Just-just don't stand there get them!" and one by one all went down. After defeating them we went back to the Jade Palace but, then I saw Po leaving "Hey Po where are you going?" Po turned to me "To help my Dad at the shop, why?"

"I thought we were gonna train" I blushed "How about tomorrow real early in the morning" and Po left. I turned around to see Viper staring at me "Can I talk to you Privately?"

"Sure we can talk" we went to the training hall to see what's up.

"Are you going to tell Po or not?" I got annoyed real soon.

"I am it's just that, I don't know if he feels the same way"

Viper sighed "Ugh! Tigress when you two looked at each other you two blush"

"And where ever you go Po is there too" Viper smirk at what she said because I was blushing red as a tomato.

I sighed "I just have to wait and see"

 _ **Meanwhile with Po's POV**_

I had a hard time helping my Dad because I couldn't stop thinking about Tigress and Mr. Ping saw this "Po are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" I was getting nervous.

Mr. Ping saw though the lie "No Po you are not alright, so tell me what's bothering you?"

I sighed "I just stop thinking about Tigress" I said nervously and it surprised him "Po are you two dating?"

"What, No we're not Dating" and this surprised him yet again "So why can't you stop thinking about her?"

I sighed "Okay I'm in love with her but, I don't know if she feels the same way". Mr. Ping laughed "Well you won't know til you try" then the gong ranged "Well see you later Dad" I yelled as I left and went to the Jade Palace.

When I got to the barracks it was night time, so I decided to go to bed

 _ **Viewer's POV**_

Po couldn't sleep, he just kept on thinking and thinking about Tigress _"Maybe food will help me sleep"_ Po got up went to the kitchen and stole some Monkey's Almond cookies.

In Tigress's room she was in deep thought _"Should I tell him how much I love him or not?"_

"Ugh!, I'll just go tell him" Tigress exit her room and walk towards Po's room, she knock "Hey Po, can we talk for a moment?" There was no answer and Tigress got worried "Po?" Tigress opened his door to see nothing "AHHHHHHH!" Tigress gasped as she heard Po scream "I coming Po!" she said as she ran towards the kitchen.

 _ **Before Po screamed for his life**_

"Gee I hope Monkey won't get mad at me again" Po said as he's looking at the empty jar of cookies. Then Po heard a creek in the floor boards "Who's there?" Po said as turned around to see a mysterious black cloak figure "who are you?" the guy laughed "I'm a assassin here to kill you" as he said that he pulled out a knife and cut Po five times in the same spot "AHHHHH" the guy smirked "So a fight is what you" Po said as he got up "Okay let's go".

The fight lasted 2 minutes before they heard someone coming "Po!" _"_ _it was Tigress"_ the guy smirked one last time "Until we meet again Dragon Warrior" was all he said before jumping out the window.

When Tigress went to Po _(who had cuts all over him)_ to care of his wounds "Are you alright Po?" She said as she put her paws on his wounds "Ow!" that got her scared "Oh I'm sorry".

"No, I'm fine" then they heard the guards footsteps "CEEZS HER!" Tigress was surprised "What" she said as they grabbed her arms "Under court and law, you are under arrest Master Tigress for attacking the Dragon Warrior!"

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 1 people and wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you like the first Chapter and once again I'm sorry for the mix-up and not much detail-short chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Under court and law, you are under arrest Master Tigress for attacking the Dragon Warrior!" the yelled at Tigress "What?"

"Wait stop!" Po got up and walk towards Tigress and the guards "Tigress wasn't the one who attack me!"

"Then why is your blood on her hands?" Commander Hiko said in a anger tone.

"She was just trying to heal my wounds!" Po started to have a argument with him "That what friends do!"

"Stop denying that Master Tigress is in fact a monster!" that pissed Po off "A monster that destroys everythi-!" he got interrupted "YOUR WRONG!" Po yelled as he gave him a dead glare. "I have enough of this, take her to prison".

That's when Master Shifu came in because heard Po yelling "Po, can you keep it do-" he didn't finish because he just saw his daughter leaving in cuffs "What's the meaning of this!"

"In Three days time, and on the third day Master Tigress will be sent to a massive security prison just like Tai-Lung" Commander Hiko smirked at what he said. Shifu was confused, then turned to Po with a worried look "Po?" he look up at Shifu with sadden look "Tell me everything that happen here".

"Well there I was getting a midnight snack then this mysterious black cloak guy comes in and says he is a assassin here to kill me, and we fought then Tigress comes in sees me all cut up, then the guards came in and arrested her!" Po said sounded slightly pissed "Get some rest now, I'll worry about the Guards" and Po went off to bed.

 _ **Tigress POV**_

After I was force out of the Jade Palace, I was put in a big cell I sighed and went straight to bed I don't feel like meditating after what happen and I cried myself to sleep for the first time that night.

 _Next morning_

I woke up by a knock on the cell door, I got to see who it was "Master!" I got to him "You don't have to say anything Po already told me everything".

"Then tell Commander Hiko to let me go, I didn't do this!" I pleaded for help "I'll figure a way out, you just have to wait" was all Shifu said and left, I sighed "I'll try".

After Shifu

 _ **Viewer's POV**_

At the Jade Palace Po was depress all over, he was losing focus during training, wasn't eating much, **_let's just say_ **_**Po wasn't being himself**._

Viper felt bad for Po and went to try to comfort him "Po, are you okay?" Po sighed "No, I'm not okay Viper It's my fault that Tigress is in prison" Viper was about to slap him.

"Just stop trying to think what happened and-"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" _Smack!_

"OWW!" Po looked up at Viper "For the last time Po, get a grip!" Viper hissed as Po put his hand on his cheek. Then Po got up and started walking away "Where are you going?" Po sighed and turned around "I'm just going for a walk" Po said as he walked out the door.

Crane sighed "I hope he get through this" then Mantis laughed under his breath "Let's just all hope that he doesn't do something stupid" Mantis started laughing until Viper smack him "Oww, what was that for?" Mantis said as he rubbed the back of his head "For your information Po is going through something terrible" Viper hissed at him. Mantis felt bad he didn't meant the joke to go that bad "Oh sorry".

"Come on guys, let's leave him alone for awhile" Monkey said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

 _ **Po's POV**_

I went down to the village to tell my Dad what happened last night and when i got though the door he came running towards me to give me a hug "I'm so glad you came Po. I need some help with the customers."

Mr. Ping turned around and went to the customers I sighed and followed him slowly and went to work. Ten minutes went by and he saw me working really slow and came towards me. "What's wrong Po?" I sighed "Tigress is in prison and I don't know what to do" he gasp and all he said was "Why?"

"I was attacked by an assassin last night and when he left Tigress came and the guards thought it was her who attack me." He looked at me with a sad face "Don't worry we'll think of something" he said as patted my back "I got to go Dad, sorry."

When I got to the Jade Palace, I sat at the kitchen table playing with my food "Can we talk for a moment Po?"

"I-I didn't hear you come in Master Shifu" I said as I fell down to the floor "Walk with me."

I got up and we started walking towards secreted peach tree "Ever since that night with the assassin and Tigress in prison you been acting strange." I laughed nervously "Strange I don't know what you're talking about!" Shifu raised his eyebrow "Are you in love with my daughter Po?"

I use a fake smile and then looked away from him afraid that he's going to scream at me "I'll take that answer as a yes" he said with a smirk. "How did you know?" Shifu laughed "What's so funny?"

"You looked away like I was about beat you up til next year" Shifu smirked again seeing me blush like the color of a rose "Well I'm just going to finish this and go to bed" I said with a big yawn after that Shifu said that got me thinking "We'll think of something don't you worry" and went to meditate.

 **2 Days Later**

 _ **Tigress's POV**_

It has been two days since I was thrown into prison and here I was sitting in my cell meditating when I heard footsteps coming towards my cell. I stand up to see Commander Hiko smirking at me "C'mon off to your new cold stone prison that will treat you like you're a monster that needs to be put down."

"I would keep that mouth of yours sealed if you want to keep your tongue" I hissed at him for calling me that. "And you better watch your's before your life is taken" he yelled back at me "Open the door!" he yelled at his men but, before they opened the door they all hit the floor out cold.

I went towards the door to see Po trying to find the keys "What are you doing here!" I whispered in rage. Po got up "What does it look like to you, I'm busting you out" Po said as he pick up the keys unlocking the and got rid of the cuffs. "Why are you doing this?" Po sighed "I'll tell you later when we're out of here."

We put the guards in the cell where mine use to be then I ask a question to him "What happens after this?" Po gulped "We would probably be hunted for the rest of our lives. Why?"

I sat down and put my face in my paws started to cry "Our lives are ruin all because of that assassin!" I yelled in rage as I continued to cry "And Commander Hiko for being a IDOIT!" I almost continued until someone yelled at us "There They Are!"

Po grabbed my hand and we started running out of the Valley Peace until they gave up on running "WE LOST THEM SIR!"

Commander Hiko curse himself "You five will send wanted posters in every Valley, and you two follow me to the Jade Palace we're going to ask some questions to Master Shifu."

* * *

I'm finally done Chapter 2 and now on to Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Po/Tigress POV**_

We kept on running, and running as far as possible "Where...do we...go now?" Po said between breaths. "I'll tell you later but first, we need to rest" Tigress said as she help Po up "Okay." Po took her hand got up and started walking away "Where are you going?" Po turned to face her "To get some fire wood, because it's going to be extremely cold tonight" and with that he left.

After Po got the fire wood _(a_ _nd Tigress had to start it because Po was clumsy)_ and got some fish from a near by river. Tigress was still curious about why Po broke her out of prison "Hey Po."Po looked up at Tigress and her with his full attention "You said that you were going to tell me why you broke me out of prison" Po gulped.

"The reason was that I broke you is because-" he paused.

I urged him to go on "It's because I was in love with you and I hate to be left alone" Po blurted it out without hesitation. Tigress was surprised that he said it right in front of her.

"And I understand that if you don't feel the same way about me" Po said looking sad "Though can we still be frien-" Po got interrupted from Tigress kissing him on the lips "Does that satisfies your answer" Tigress said with a smirk.

Po was surprised "Wow, now that was awesome!" Po said with a goofy look on his face, Tigress giggled "What?" Po was confused.

"You look like a weirdo" Tigress continued to laugh "Well I did do weird stuff back then."

Tigress giggled again "At least your my weirdo" Tigress said as she came closer to Po and cuddle up next him.

"You know. It's funny that I was going to tell that I loved you before you were attack" Tigress said it with a little laugh.

Po was surprised yet again "Really?"

"Yeah I was arguing with myself if I should you or not" Tigress said with a big yawn almost falling asleep. "Well at least we have each other" Po said as he hugged her.

"And Tigress" she look up at Po "I love you" Po said with a smile on his face. Tigress rolled her eyes "And I love you" and with that Po and Tigress fell asleep in peaceful silence.

 _ **Shifu's POV**_

I was meditating in the count yard when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned around to see Commander Hiko and two of his guards "Master Shifu!" he yelled as he got closer to me "Would you keep your voice down. My students are still training" I said a little frustrated.

"What is the meaning of this!" I was confused "I can honestly say, I don't know what you're talking about."

Commander Hiko look at me to see I was telling the truth "Well if you don't what I'm talking about, let me fill you in" he said in a angry tone.

"YOUR DRAGON WARRIOR BROKE THAT MONSTER OUT OF PRISON!" he said as he started walking away "Oh and I'm borrowing your students to hunt for the traitor and that monster."

I couldn't do anything but to cooperate "Students!"I yelled and they came as fast as they could "Commander Hiko wants you to hunt down Po and Tigress and you'll follow his orders, do I make myself clear" I tried to sound serious.

Then Commander Hiko came up "Alright you all will hunt them down, bring them back so Tigress doesn't do any more harm and Po will be punished for what he has done, do you understand!"

"YES SIR!"

I turned towards Viper "Viper I need to talk to you for a moment." Viper came to me with a curious look "What is it Master?"

"Don't listen to him, just play along and don't let him get to them" I was afraid of what he might do to them if he gets them "Understood" Viper whispered and followed the rest to search for _the traitors_.

 ** _Viewer's_** _ **POV**_

"C'mon you guys we have until dawn to find them Commander orders" Viper said as she jump from tree to tree. Five hours went and they still hadn't found them "Hey guys can we take a break my legs are killing me" Mantis said pouting for the last two hours "Alight we can take a break for awhile" Viper said then turned to Crane "Hey Crane can you fly up to see if there is something out of the ordinary" Crane nodded and flew up, past the trees and look around and saw a bright little light deeper into the forest.

Two minutes later Crane returned "So did you find anything?" Monkey said curiously "Yeah there is a campfire deeper in the forest" Crane said as he pointed to the direction where the fire was "Then let's go and see if it's them" Mantis said as he walked deeper into the forest.

The gang got close just to see a little light through the trees "C'mon guys let's get in to get a closer look" Mantis whispered sneaking to get a peak "Oh My God, guys come and look at this!" Mantis yelled quietly. The gang came closer to see that Tigress was cuddling with Po "How is this possible" Monkey said amazed "I don't know, just grab them!" Mantis whispered.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Okay."

 _ **With Tigress and Po**_

 _ **Tigress's Nightmare**_

 _I woke up to see that I'm still in the forest, then I to see Po wasn't next to me "Po?" I got up to see if he was around, but he wasn't. I look down to see a small trail of little bits of blood and I decided to follow and I got scared of what could happen next "Where are you Po?" I feared for my life when the trail of blood gotten bigger._

 _My eyes widen when I saw Po's body lining on the puddle of blood with huge cuts and blood on him "PO!" I ran towards him. "Po wake up" but there was no response "Po please wake up" his body was cold and he wasn't breathing,_ _my eyes were over whelmed with with tears as they fell to Po's lifeless body._

 _Then I heard something or someone coming towards me. I look up to it was Mr. Ping "Why?" I look at him confused "Mr. Ping I don't understand. What are you saying?"_

 _"Why did you killed my son?" I was shocked at the question he asked me "I didn't this, I just got here!" I tried to reason with him but didn't work._

 _"Then why is his blood on your hands you MONSTER!" Commander Hiko yelled as came from behind me. "YOU'RE WRONG, I love him!" I yelled back._

 _What I didn't knew was that there was a third figure in black that came up to my ear and whispered "You're next" his voice sounded like death that will put fear to the bravest heart. I turned around and next thing I knew everything went black._

 ** _End Of Tigress's Nightmare_**

Tigress woke up like she having a heart attack and Po woken up because he was in a position that was very uncomfortable and he heard crying. Po got up and turned to see Tigress crying "Hey what's wrong?" Po said as he put his hand on her shoulder, and once he did that Tigress turned around and gave him a hug, the gang that were hiding out in the bushes mouths dropped.

"I had a nightmare that you were dead and that it was my fault and everyone hated me" Tigress said as tears fell down her face. "Don't worry I'm still here and alive" Po joked, Tigress punch but not hard enough "That's not funny" Tigress said before kissing him on the lips. Once again the gang was shocked that one of them _(Meaning Crane)_ fainted and fell to the ground with a B _onk!_

"Who's there?" apparently they heard the fall "C'mon out or we're coming in" Tigress said in threatening voice "I'm going to count to three to get your butt out of those bushes."

"1.."

The gang look at each other scared for their lives.

"2..."

"Okay we're coming out!" Mantis yelled as Viper, Monkey, and dragging Crane out of the bushes "What are you guys doing here?" Tigress said as she gave them the dead glare. "Commander Hiko order us to bring you guys back for treason" Monkey blurted out, and that what Tigress didn't want to hear "Why doesn't he want to come and get me himself!" Tigress yelled in raged.

"Because he said _(Dare he says it)_ that you're a monster that needs to be put down by Kung Fu Masters" Mantis pointed out "I'm not a MONSTER!" Tigress screams bloody murder as she ran towards Mantis to punch him in the face, but was stop by Po "Let go of Po!" but he didn't. "Look you guys we're going to bring you back the easy way or the hard way, your choice" Mantis said like they didn't had any choice.

"Like hell I'm going back there!" Tigress yelled back at them as she pointed at the direction where the prison was "Guest you guys are taking the hard way" Monkey said with a sad look on his face and got in battle position.

Tigress was getting in fighting stance "I'm not going back there until they stop treating me like I'm the enemy!" Mantis got tired of arguing and decided to tried to kick her, but she deflected it and palm strike him in the face. Monkey came charging in with his fist raised "We're bringing you back if you like it or not!" but it failed and he went flying into tree. Tigress turned around and went to grab Po's hand and started running, Viper saw them making a run for it "Hey wait!" Viper yelled at them to stop, but they didn't so she chased after them.

Viper chased them into the deeper, darker part of the forest and lost them due to the darkness. Viper came back to the gang and sighed "I lost them" and Crane woke up from his shocking experience "What did I miss?"

Mantis turned around and gave Crane the news "We have to go back to the Jade Palace to tell Commander Hiko that we failed!" he yelled as he started walking back to the Palace.

 _ **The Gang's POV**_

When we got back to the Jade Palace we got yelled at by Commander Hiko for failing him "You wimps need more training!" he said frustrated and dismiss us to go to the training hall while Viper went to see Master Shifu "I take that your mission failed?" Viper was surprised "How did you know?" Shifu laughed "I can hear the Commander yelling at you guys from all the way here."

Viper still had a sad look on her face "Don't worry we'll get them back."

"I just wish none of this happened" Viper said a little frustrated "We all do now get some rest, we'll search for them after training" was all Shifu said before going to meditate.

 _ **With Po/Tigress**_

They been running for Two hours straight then stopping to see if they were being followed, but it looked like they were safe "So where should we go now?" Po said as he took deep breaths. Po looked at Tigress like she just thought of something "I know where we can go without anyone, and I mean anyone can't find us" Po smiled at this "Good where is this place."

"It's called The Hidden Valley that is somewhere in The Great Valley" Po's smile almost reached his ear's "How and where did you get this information?"

"Well where should I start" Tigress paused for a moment "I guess I found it when I was little because it was just me, Master Shifu, and Master Oogway and I roamed around a lot" Po stayed silent and let her finish "And one day I tripped over some old maps and there it was."

Then Po got up and Tigress sat there confused "Well c'mon we don't have time to sit around remember we're fugitives on wanted posters" Po said as he lend out a hand. Tigress smiled "Okay" she said as she took his hand and they started walking to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _(sorry for the time skip, but I couldn't think of anything else)_

Tigress woke up next to her husband smiling at him, but then the door flew open where a little white tiger came bursting out of nowhere and jumping on them "MOMMY!, DADDY! time to get up!" their daughter said as Po groaned by the impact. "It's official, you're tougher every year just like your mother" Po said as he got up with Maya in his arms, Tigress was already down stairs making breakfast. Then Po put Maya down and went his wife and put his around her "So what is my loving wife cooking for breakfast today?"

"I'm just making pancakes and scrabbled eggs" _(I couldn't think of any food, sorry)_ "Now go sit down or you won't get any".

At that moment Po let go of her and ran to the table waiting for the food to be served _"Just like old times, but this time I'm cooking"_ Tigress thought to herself. After they ate breakfast Maya went outside to play and Po was happy to play with her and Tigress sat on the bench thinking about the past five years.

 ** _Flashback Tigress POV_**

 _When we made to the Hidden Valley, everyone in the village recognized us from the rumor that they heard about, so we were escorted to the chief of the village and ask us why we were here. "We need a place to stay till things calm down about " **us** " I said, then he ask us to tell our story and how we got into this situation. I told him everything what happened and he agreed to hide us from Commander Hiko._

 _A month later Po opened a noodle shop so we can some money to a house, then almost a year later we got married and that was the happiest and funniest day of my life. I remembered Po was shaking from nervousness, then then two weeks later I discovered that I was pregnant with Maya._

 _When I told Po the news he was so excited that he fainted "Which worried me there at the moment", but he woke up about five minutes later all happy again. When the time came for Maya to be born, she changed my life in many ways I could have thought possible, and we became one big happy family._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Hey what's wrong honey" I look up at to see Po standing there "Oh nothing just thinking about when we first came here" I said as I got up and walk towards him and kissed him on the lips. Maya came running towards us and on Po "Play with me Daddy!"

Po put Maya down "Sorry baby girl, but Daddy has to go work" Po said as he kissed me goodbye. "You be safe Po!" I yelled when he opened the front door "When I'm not!" he chuckled as he left, "Come on Maya, time for meditation" I said as we sit on the soft grass in peace.

 _ **With Viper and the Gang Viper's POV**_

I woke early than usual _"Probably thinking if Po and Tigress are still safe"_ I thought as I went to the training hall to get that off my mind. Twenty minutes has passed and I was losing focus to the point where I almost got caught on fire, "Well I can see that you're up earlier than usual, tell me what's on your mind?" Shifu said as he took a sip of his tea. I didn't say anything right away so he knew what was on my mind "You're thinking about them aren't you" he said with a sad look on his face.

"How can I not think about them, when they are still being hunted down by Commander Hiko who is forcing us to hunt them down too!" I said getting frustrated. "I know you're angry at him, but remember the plan" he said as he put his arm around me "Now go wake the others up so you can your mission".

I went the barracks to wake up the gang ...DONG! _"Looks like the gong beat me to it"_ I thought as I got to the barracks, I can hear Commander Hiko yelling at them for being a lame excuse of Kung Fu Masters that can't catch fugitives. "With all do respect Commander, they are also Kung Fu Masters and better than us" Crane said.

"Just go find them and don't come back 'till you do!" he yelled in rage as he left the barracks. _(Viper told the gang about Shifu's plan three years ago to find the assassin instead and they promised to keep it a secret)._ "Okay let's get going" I said and started to head west, but stop "What's up?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing I'm just thinking where the assassin is" I said thinking "If I was a assassin where would I hide?" I mumbled out loud "I think I would hide in the open where is plain in sight" Crane answered. "Why would the assassin hide in a open field?" Mantis said getting frustrated "Not that open, I mean like a big crowd in a major city".

What Crane said gave me a idea "Monkey where is the nearest city?" I said as Monkey took out a map "The nearest city takes a day to travel there" Monkey said as he traced finger on the road of the map. "Then we better get moving if we want to catch the assassin" I said as we continue on our mission.

 _ **Tigress's POV**_

After we finish training I promise Maya that we'd go shopping so we went to the market and got some cloths, a couple of books, and some ingredients for dinner and headed to Po's work. "Hey Mommy can I go play with my friends?" I smiled and knelled down to her "Sure, but be back before sunset" I said as Maya cheered and ran to her friends.

I was happy to see that Maya has so many friends and everyone in the village treats her like family, but my thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder "Umm, Tigress the chief wants to speak with you" I got worried "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, he just wants to speak to you for something important and now would you follow me please" the messenger said as he started walking towards the chief's hut and I follow him to see what's important.

Once I got to the chief's hut he told me to sit down "Morning Tigress, how's your day going?" he said as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm doing fine, so what do you want to talk about?"

"My messenger just got word that Commander Hiko is planning something big and won't stop until you are in prison or dead". I was shock after he said that and got scared "But don't worry I got some allies to help you out if you're in any trouble" he said as I got up and started walking out "And be safe I don't your happy life to end" I turned around and smiled "Thank you" as I said that I left and walk towards home.

As I got home I needed time to think _"What If they happen to find us here"_ I thought and the more I think about it just freaks me out _"Okay just stay calm, they can't find this place without the map"._ "I think I need to meditate for awhile" I said as I went back to sit on the soft grass in peace.

 ** _Po's POV_**

"Thanks Po for the meal!" one customers said as he left "No problem, glad to help a empty stomach" I said as I went to the next customer "Okay what do you want to order?" I asked "Okay three bowls of noodles for me and my friends, and some tofu please". A few minutes later I gave them the food they ordered "Alright who's next?" I asked and then a big guy in a black cloak came up "Just tofu please" the guy said _"Why does his voice sound familiar"_ I thought.

I gave him the tofu and ask him a question "You sound familiar, do I know you from anywhere?" he look up at me "I'm surprised that you don't remember me even though I hit you across the face with my sledge hammer" he said as he took off his hood "Wolf Boss!" I was surprised he live after what it look like Lord Shen killed him. "So are you here to finish what Lord Shen started" I said a angry tone "Why would I after almost being killed, and where would I get the army, and ingredients to make the weapons again?" he said in a questioning tone.

I was thinking of something to say, but got interrupted "Besides I've moved on and started my own journey". I look down ashamed that I accused him still doing evil "By the way why aren't you at the Jade Palace?" he asked looking confused "It's kind of a long story" I said a little nervous "Try me".

After I told him the story he was more surprised than anything "Wow, so you too are fugitives now, married, and have a kid" I sighed "Yeah, and I'm surprised they haven't found us, I know it's called the Hidden Valley, but Crane should probably found us by now" I laughed. "So are you staying here for awhile or heading out to your journey?" I asked.

"Well I don't want to ruined your happy life you have right now, and your wife scares me, so I might just head out and.." before he could finished a little girl came running in "Daddy! are you almost done with work Mommy is waiting" Maya said as I pick her up.

Wolf Boss was shocked "Wait so this is your daughter?" he said as I look back at him "Yeah, this is Maya, and Maya this is-"I got interrupted "So you're Wolf Boss".

"Wait you know me?" he said looking confused "Yeah Daddy and Mommy told me their stories when they were heroes" Maya said with a smile on her face. "Well sorry for leaving early, but I hear your wife is waiting" he said as he got up ready to leave "You should come visit again sometime" I said laughing "I'll think about it" and those were the last words Wolf Boss said "Well should we get home?" I asked Maya "Yeah, race you!" she said as she ran out the door.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that it took a long time to write this, I have been really busy**_ _**lately I didn't have time to write the Chapter, so hope you like it and review Okay.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 ** _Tigress's POV_**

As soon Po started to run Maya was half way towards home. He was out of breath when Po got to the door "Okay it is official, next time I get a head start" Po said as he fell to the floor "How was work today Po?" I said as Po got up "Work was fine like any other day, oh I almost forgot you won't believe who I just met at work today". This got me interested "Alight, who?" I said

"Tell her Maya" I look at my daughter "We've met Wolf Boss!" Maya said excited, and this made my heart sink "Wolf Boss, I thought he died" I said getting worried. "Don't worry Tigress he'd give up on being the bad guy, and besides he is on a journey looking for his own path".

I didn't expect Wolf Boss to be nice, but then again he did refuse to kill us when Lord Shen was yelling at him to fire the weapon "I'm just worried he might tell everyone else where we are" I said getting scared at the thought.

"First off, you worry way too much" Po said he came to me "Second, is the food ready cause I'm starving" he said as we kissed. "Is food all you think about Po?" Po laughed "No, I always think about my loving wife and my loving daughter" he said as he kissed me on the cheeck and hugged Maya.

"Okay dinner done guys, here you go" I said as I set some plates down and grab my own. After dinner was over Maya went to bed and we're about to at any minute, but I think we needed to chat first "Hey Po, what do you think the others are to right now?" I asked him while laying on him like a overgrown pillow.

"I don't know, probably getting frustrated at Commander Hiko to the point where they want to kick his ass" Po said with little anger in his tone. I got a little worried that Po would actually get up, travel back to to the Jade Palace and beat up Commander Hiko himself, but he just sat there with me in his arms.

"I wonder how my dad is doing with the noodle shop all by himself?" Po asked himself. I laughed "I'm sure he's doing fine, now let's go to bed, we can talk about this the about morning" I said as we got up and went to bed "Goodnight Po, I love you" I said.

"I love you too, goodnight" Po said as when wrap his arm around his wife and went to sleep.

 _ **The Gang POV**_

"Uhhhhh, This is taking for ever, can we rest and set up camp or something!" Mantis yelled as he fell down of exhaustion "Mantis is right Viper, we need to stop and our breath" Monkey said as he drop to the ground as well. Viper was losing her patience "Common guys, there's a city just over this hill".

Mantis and Monkey groaned while Crane sighed "Fine I'll carry you guys the rest of the way there" he said in which they all agreed on.

When the four got there and got two hotel rooms so Viper can think in peace. _"I hope we can find that assassin soon, so Po and Tigress can come home"_ Viper thought as she went to bed.

Morning came and the gang they search the city for him in every dark alley, or scary place where a assassin should be, but they got nothing "Okay let's think out side the box" Viper told the gang. "If I was a assassin where would I hide?" Viper asked herself as she kept on thinking until Crane something out loud "I think if I was a assassin I would probably hide in plain sight?"

"Hey Crane, we are not in a giant field of tall grass!" Mantis yelled out of frustration "Um, Mantis I think he's talking about out in the open" Monkey said. "Can you guys shut up and start looking!" Viper hissed at them as Crane took the air, Mantis took the east side of the while Monkey took the west side, and while Viper took the Market/Plaza of the city.

Almost midnight and they still didn't found the assassin so they decided to call it a break and come back in the morning to think of a plan. "It's been a day, and there is no one who looks shady or looks like a killer!" Mantis said pouting.

"Hey, at least you didn't ran into a old lady while you were searching for the assassin!" Monkey yelled feeling bad about it. "You ran into a old lady!" Mantis said laughing his ass off. "It was on accident, some kids were playing with marbles when I wasn't looking and slipped!" Monkey yelled as he ate his food at a fast pace.

While the group was arguing, Viper was lost in her thoughts _"I wonder how Master Shifu is holding up to Commander Hiko"_ Viper sighed as she look at the group who was still arguing.

Viper rolled her eyes at them and slithered out the door for a breather while the guys look at her "Is there something I said" Mantis said confused. Viper has so much on her mind that it feels it's about to explode "It has been five years and we still haven't found the assassin or our friends" Viper told herself as she shed a tear _"Great now I'm crying_ " Viper said in her mind.

"Viper?" Viper turned around to see Crane "Are you Okay?" he said real worried and as soon he said that Viper stop holding in the tears and started to cry. "No I'm not okay our friends are still being hunted like monsters, and we still have no proof that they are innocent".

"Hey calm down still have tomorrow and the day after that the assassin, so don't worry" Crane trying to calm her down. "But it's been five years, five years Crane and we haven't found any of them!" Viper said as Crane in closer without her knowing and hugged her. "Shhh shh, it's okay, we'll them and bring them back home safe, but we need to catch this criminal first" Crane said feeling that Viper has calmed down.

"You have some way getting to a girl's heart" Viper said smiling seeing Crane blush "Um...You think so" Crane said blushing redder than ever. Viper laughed at his stutter/embarrassed face "Your kind of cute when you're like this" Viper said as she kissed him on cheeck.

"We should get some rest for the search tomorrow" Crane said still hugging Viper "Yeah we should, because I want to hurry this mission up so we can bring them home and be done with this" Viper said as she fell asleep on Crane's lap "Goodnight Viper" he said as he went to sleep as well.

* * *

 _ **YAY! Viper and Crane are in love, and sor**_ _ **ry guys if this chapter took forever, it just my history teacher been sending test after test, and after test that I didn't get much free time so yeah school is not playing fair on me, so hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see next time.**_

 _ **Bye! Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Viper's POV**_

I woke up and realize I was not in bed, it kind of worry me at first but then I realize I was laying in Crane's lap. I smiled about what happen last night, but we still had a job to do, so I had to ruin this perfect moment "Crane time to wake up" whispered in his ear and with he woke up, barely.

"Huh, what time is it?" Crane yawned, "Time to get up silly" I giggled as I got off his lap went to wake the others. As I slithered to the other room where Monkey and Mantis were snoring like pigs. I knew I couldn't wake them up without hurting them, so I whip them out of bed with them screaming like girls and landing on their butts. "Viper what was that for?" Mantis yelled.

"Come on you lazy butts, we have work to do" I said giggling as I left the them sitting on the floor, "What was that all about" Mantis said looking at Monkey all confused. "I don't know, but something happen" Monkey said not sure of himself.

"Well I for one, do not want to ruin her perfect mood today" Mantis said as he got up and walk towards the door. "That's a first" Monkey said trying not to laugh "What she kind of been in a bad mood for a whole let me think...Five years ever since Po and Tigress left and being hunted down as we speak!" Mantis said as he left, leaving Monkey behind.

Monkey got up and followed him "Hey do you think we'll ever find Po and Tigress" Monkey said walking along with Mantis. "I don't know maybe, or maybe they don't want to be found" Mantis said.

 _ **With Viper and Cane's conversation**_

As I left the two on the floor, I went to wake up Crane "Hey Crane you awake?" I said as I slithered into the room "Yeah I'm right here" Crane poking his head out of the closet "Hey Viper have you seen my hat, I've looked for it every where and I still haven't found it" Crane said walking to the other side of th room.

I slithered and looked under the bed "Well it's not under the bed" I said looking up at Crane "Check behind the dresser it might of fell down when it was hanging on the wall" Crane said looking above the closet.

I slithered to the dresser and look in the space between the wall and the dresser "Hey I found it!" I said as I dragged it out from behind. Crane walk towards me and pick up the hat "Thanks" Crane said as he gave me a hug.

"Well let's catch up with those to idiots before they do something stupid" I said as we walked out of the hotel "Hey Viper, how would they feel about us being together?" Crane said wondering "I don't know what they will think of us", I sighed "Let's just continue our mission".

 _ **End of their conversation**_

We searched the village and came up empty "Let's move to the next village" I said. "The next village is one of the major cities, Cloudbreak City" Monkey said he pulled out a map "It take a day or two to get there" Crane said.

We traveled to Cloudbreak City under one day and they needed their rest "Okay I'll look for a hotel and I know you guys are tired, but can you look for the assassin?' I asked.

"Yeah sure we can" Monkey said "C'mon let's get started" Mantis said as he took west, while Crane took the air and Monkey took the east.

I went and ask people around where a hotel could be and it took me an hour to find one, so I went in got are rooms, and when I went out to look for them, I ran into someone "Whoa, hey you better know where you're going before you hurt someone" the guy said.

 _"Why does his voice sound familiar"_ I thought as I look up and I was shocked that one of our emeies is here "Wolf Boss?" I said as he look down at me "Oh hey Viper, what are you doing here, are supposed to protect the Valley?" he said keeping his cool not to spill the location of Po and Tigress.

I was shock that he was even here "What am I doing here, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled freaking out. "Well first off, not here to fight you, and second I'm starting over".

His last statement got me confused "What do you mean by starting over?" I asked out of interest. "I started over, I have a life, family, so I don't worked for evil people anymore" he said not lying one bit.

"You still answer my question?" he said and it made me think for awhile and after a few minutes passed Wolf Boss sigh "You're looking for Po and Tigress, aren't you". I was shocked that he knew about this "How do you know?" I asked and he laughed "Okay first. I would hear Po yelling The Fist of Justice, and I heard rumors at the taverns on my journey" he said with a little chuckle.

I and Wolf Boss talked for awhile until the gang came back shock as ever to see him here and he told them everything about his journeys. "Well I better start my journey back home, hey tell me when you catch the assassin so they can come back to the Jade Palace" Wolf Boss paused for a moment "Oh, tell Po I said to stay out of trouble for now on" Wolf Boss said as he left.

After he left I turned towards the gang "So got any information?" I ask "Well, I ask some people and they told me that they said they saw a dark looking figure heading to one of the abandon warehouses" Crane said pointing the direction where it is "Good we'll head there in the morning" I said as we all went to bed for tomorrow.

 _ **at Po's work**_

Po woke up early and got to work, waiting for the food supply to come. A few hours later the goose got here carrying the food that Po order "You got what I need?" Po asked "Yep, fresh from Cloudbreak city" the goose said happy to himself "Okay here is the payment" Po said as he had him a small bag of coins.

"How's the farming business going?" Po asked as he put the food he ordered away."Oh it's going fine, I'm happy to help any restaurant that need some food" the goose paused for a moment "Well tell your family I said hi" the goose said as he walked out of the noodle shop.

* * *

 _ **And I'm going to leave it there, so hope you like this Chapter and see you around!**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Somewhere dark and full of evil, five years earlier**_

a shadow figure stood in a Palace called Lamia city in front of his highness "Your majesty I have failed you" the Assassin said as he bow down. The mysterious person in the throne didn't flinch, but sneak in a low disturbing voice "I send one of my best assassin's kill one of Shifu's best students and you failed, well no one is perfect and I'm giving you extra reward" he said with a foul grin "For what?" the Assassin said.

The mysterious figure smirk "You haven't heard, Tigress was Thrown into prison because the guards thought she attack him and not you" after the mysterious figure was done talking silence filled the room "So what is the award for Tigress being in prison?" the Assassin ask."Well it's your chose, have enough gold to party in town with ladies, or have blood for reward if you want, or steal all you want and not get caught, you choose" The mysterious person got up and was about to leave the room he said "But I do expect that panda to be killed, I don't want them figuring out that I sent you to kill him, do you understand" he said.

"I do your highness" the Assassin and walk out of the castle.

 _ **Present Day,**_ ** _Tigress POV_**

I woke up to see Po wasn't here "Po?" I got up and out of bed and when I got halfway down the stairs I smelled something sweet "Po are you cooking something?" but when I went fully down the stairs I saw Maya standing on a stool cooking.

"Maya what are you doing?" I laugh "I'm making almond cookies for Daddy" Maya said. "Okay, so do you know where Daddy is?" I asked her "Daddy went to work early Mommy" Maya said as she put the cookies in the wood stove "Sometimes you're just like your father" I said as I pick her up and put her on my lap "How so?" Maya said giggling. "Well where should I start" I paused for a moment "Well let's see, you have your Dad's fur color, his eyes, and you love to cook just like him" I said as I tickled Maya. "HAHAHA!, MOMMY STOP IT!" Maya screams as she struggles to get away.

"So how am I like you?" Maya said as she got away from the tickle monster. "Well you're a tiger for one, and you're a girl, and last but not least you love kung fu" I said as I walk to the kitchen "Come on we don't want your cookies to burn". We took the cookies out and put them on the counter "Now we have to wait for them to cool down" I said heading towards the backyard "Want to meditate with me for a while, we wait for your father to come home" I said as I sat down in the grass "Sure" Maya said cheerfully.

 _ **Po's POV**_

"Hey Po can I have a refill on my herbal tea please" a young female adult bunny said as I past by her "Got it Mrs. Hopps" I said as I gave the soup to another customer. I went to the kitchen and grab the tea then came back to refill it "Thank you Po" Mrs. Hopps said "Your welcome" I said as I heard another order coming up.

It been like this all day and when I got home, I'm greeted with a kiss from Tigress and a hug from Maya "Welcome home Daddy!" Maya cheered as I put her down and went to kitchen table and sat down "So what you guys been doing all day?" I asked. Tigress laughed "Well Maya made Almond cookies for you, then we meditate, and then we practice on some dummies".

"Wait you made Almond cookies" I said as I and went towards the kitchen, then pick one up took a bite. Everything in the world seem to pause for a moment as soon as I took that bite "These are the most amazing cookies I've ever tasted!" I said as I ran to my Daughter and pick her up "AHHH, Daddy put me down!" Maya screamed cheerfully as she playfully pounding on my back to put her down.

I decide to put her down and went towards the kitchen to get more cookies, but I was stop by Tigress and before I could say anything she started talking "You can have more cookies after dinner and training" she said as she started to make dinner. I whimpered a little then decided to sit at the table, but as I sat down I heard Maya giggling "What are giggling at?" I ask playfully as Tigress put plates and bowls of peaches, tofu, and noodles "Just the way you make faces sometimes" Maya said giggling "Okay pipe down and eat your dinner" Tigress said as she sat down and started eating. When dinner was over the family went to the backyard started training , but Maya had to go to bed early because she had school tomorrow and after Tigress and I finish with their daily training they went off to bed.

 _ **With the gang next morning**_

Viper and the guys headed to the abandon warehouse that Crane talk about and when we got there, we didn't expect noises coming from within the warehouse, so we decided to sneak inside to find a cloak figure with 10 bandits having a conversation. We hid behind some boxes so we could hear the conversation. "Look do we have a deal or not" the cloak figure said to the 10 bandits in front of him "Wait let me get this straight, you want us to find the two most powerfulness students in the Jade Palace so can assassinate them" the leader boar said "Precisely" said the cloak figure.

"What's in it for us" the boar leader said as the cloak figure laugh "Well you and your clan can go back raiding villages, and ruining people lives" he said with a smirk. The boar turned to his men "What do say boys, are you ready to have fun, are you ready to turn up the HEAT!" the leader yelled out "I wish you luck Capt. Flint" he said as he was about to leave. "Oh yeah can you take care of our uninvited guest that's behind those boxes over there" he said barley turning his head and left "What?!" Capt. Flint turned to look at the boxes and saw the group standing behind them and yelled out of rage "AHH!, get them!" as he did his men ran towards them "Here we go again" Crane said as he got ready for battle.

"Monkey, Mantis you guys take care of the bandits while Crane and I go after the assassin!" Viper ordered as they went after the assassin.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys I'm going take a break from this story for awhile cause I have other ones to work on.**_

 _ **So see you next time Chou! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Before I start, i've read my stories to where i left off at, but once i got this chapter it didnt made sense to me so im rewriting it sorry that you guys hope for a new chapter. So sorry_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Viper's POV_**

Crane and I chased after the assassin to town square, but once we got there he was gone "Where did he go?" I asked as we started to look around "Up there!" Crane said as he pointed up to the roof tops. "Let's go!" I said as I climb the buildings "Come on crane we can't let him escape!" I yelled as we continued the chase "I'll try to cut him off" Crane said as he flew up ahead in a different direction.

Crane and I chase him all over the city until he hit a dead end "It's over assassin, turn yourself in or you'll regret messing with us!" I ordered him. The assassin laugh in a calm matter "Why would I do that, when I'm so close to killing the Panda" Crane and I were shocked "Po!" we said unison and the assassin laughed some more "That's right" he said smirking _"This guy is starting to piss me off"_ I said in my thoughts "And besides, I think you guys have people to save." As soon the assassin said that, he drop a few bombs in to the street full citizens "Crane!" I order as we went down and grab the villagers out of the blast radius to safety as the bombs went off.

As the smoke cleared the assassin was gone "Ugh!" I groaned out of frustration "Don't worry we'll catch him, or find Po and Tigress before he does" Crane said calming me down a bit. I still had a sad look on my face "And don't worry they can handle anything including taking care of that assassin" he said with a smile on his face as I kiss him. "Uh are we interrupting something or should we leave you two alone and get a room" Mantis said trying to hold in his laughter and at that moment I didn't knew we were blushing the whole time, so I decided to smack the living hell out of him "Ow! ow ow ow ow, Crane make her stop!" Mantis pleaded for help. Crane was looking at him with a straight face "You brought this onto yourself, so get yourself out of it" he said as he turned to Monkey "So are the bandits dealt with and put in prison?" Crane asked "No, some of the bandits escape, including their leader" Monkey said feeling disappointed "You tried your best" Crane said patting Monkey's shoulder.

At this point I was getting tired so I gave up trying to murder him "We need to stop fooling around and start thinking on a plan to capture the assassin and finding our friends" I said in a serious toned "At least we got a clue from the assassin" Crane said looking at everyone "What's that?" I said confused as the other two "Think back what he said before he escape from us" said Crane. What Crane said got me thinking _"Why should I do that, when I'm so close to killing the Panda"_ I gasp "He knows where Po and Tigress are Hiding!" I was scared of thinking what would happen if he already found them "Well he also said he was close to killing Po and possibly Tigress which means they're close, Monkey check the map for near by villages" Crane said as Monkey pulled out a map.

"There are six villages around the city, but we already been to one of them and they weren't there, so we have five more to go" Monkey said showing the rest the map and the locations of the villages. "Okay i got a plan, we will split up I'll take Sanctuary Hills, Crane you'll take Bruma, Mantis takes Chorrol and Monkey will take the The Shire, if we can't find them in any of the villages, we will meet back at the hotel here, but we have to hurry the assassin is after them, so tread carefully" I said as the gang set out there mission. _"Po, Tigress please be safe were coming for you"_ I thought as I start headings towards Sanctuary Hills.

 _ **With Po and Tigress**_

Po, Tigress and their daughter decided to go to Cloudbreak city for Maya's birthday today "So what does the birthday girl want?" Po asked with a mile on his face. Maya started to think real hard "Um, I don't know maybe meeting the rest of the family you guys keep telling me about" she said looking up at them. Po and Tigress froze hearing that and look nervously at their daughter "Why would you want to meet them?" Tigress said trying to keep things cheerful "Because when you guys talk about them, it's like you really missed them a lot and they sound like really nice people" Maya said with a smile.

Tigress shed a tear and look at her daughter "We would love to meet them, but we don't know where they are now?" Tigress said kneeling down to her "Well you said that your home use to be at the Jade Palace so maybe they are at Palace waiting for us to come home" Maya said looking a bit sad. Tigress look up at Po to see if their daughter was ready to face the truth and Po nodded to let her continue "Look Maya to tell you the truth" Tigress sigh and paused. "Some people think that I did something really bad to your father that thy threw me into jail when I didn't do anything to harm him, so we force ourselves into hiding, and then we had you and we wanted to make sure to keep you safe so nothing ad could happen to you and the people who are chasing won't stop until they capture us, so so we have to wait for awhile okay pumpkin" Tigress said crying a little "Okay Mommy" Maya said hugging her making her mother smile.

"So should we get something to eat because I'm starring" Po said rubbing his belly "Food first then home" Maya said cheerfully as they started walking towards a restaurant, but was stop by a group of bandits "Hey Capt. are these the two on the wanted and the assassin told us about?" one of the goons asked their leader as he started to laugh "Yeah that's them alright" he said smirking _"This isn't good"_ Tigress thought. Capt. Flint laugh some more "Ha Ha Ha, get them!" he ordered as his men stared running towards them "Po!" Tigress yelled as they got into battle formation and started kicking their butts, but while the did Capt. Flint grab hold on Maya, making her scream "Ah!" Po and Tigress turn towards the scream "Maya!" they yelled in unison.

"Surrender! or this innocent brat gets it!" Capt. Flint ordered and at that moment Tigress clench her fist and gave him a dark death glare "Give me my daughter, you filthy pig!" Tigress ordered as the Capt. was terrified but shock at the same time. Tigress didn't give him time to answer as she charge at him and did a right upper cut as he went flying into a cart letting go of Maya as well "Maya!" Tigress sad worrying about her daughter "I'm fine Mommy" Maya said hugging her mother. Tigress looked up at Po "What should we do now?" Tigress asked "Let's skip dinner and go home alright" Po said giving a hug to his wife and daughter as the family got up and walk home.

 _ **In a Dark Palace Throne Room**_

"Assassin report" the evil Master demanded as the assassin walk in "I discovered that they are in one of the villages around Cloudbreak city and recruited some bandits to do the search for me, but failed to do so" the assassin disappointed. The Master was getting frustrated "You know what happens if you fail me, right?" the Master said "You'll give me a 10 second head start before I'm hunted down by other assassins and your men "the assassin said calmly. "Don't disappoint me again, Onyx" the Master said then he paused "Why are you still here?" asked the Master "I got information you might want" Onyx said smirking, "Well what is it?" the Master said irritated "I've talk to the bandit leader, and apparently the Dragon Warrior and Tigress are married and have a child with them" Onyx sad with no emotion and the Master grin an evil smirk "New objective, kill the both and bring the child to me, alive" he said laughing "With Pleasure my lord" Onyx said as he left the Palace.

* * *

 _ **End of the Chapter. I hope you like the rewrite of this chapter sorry for not posting Chapter 9, but it's coming soon**_

 _ **see you guys later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _At the Jade Palace_**

 ** _Shifu's POV_**

I decided to have a moment of Inner Peace meditation until I heard something thundering through the Palace "Ugh, now what?" I said as I turned to see Commander Hiko with a irritated look on his face "Shifu, we are building up a theory that you sent Po to break out that Monster and that you know where they hiding" he said as pointed his finger me "I wonder when you were get that theory in your head, and second I would appreciate it if you would not call my daughter a monster and no I did not know that the Dragon Warrior would do something like that, and i do not know where they are hiding" I said in a serious tone. Commander Hiko was a little irritated, but then laugh a little "Did I hit a nerve" he said smirking "One day, you will pay for this" I said turning around "Now leave me I have some meditation to do" I said sitting back down.

Commander Hiko frowned "Alright we leave you to your meditation" he said as turned to leave "I will find them, and once I do they are never coming back" Commander Hiko said in a dark tone with a evil grin. As soon Commander Hiko left the hall Zing came in with my tea "Ah Zing, I see you brought my herbal tea" I said as he brought it to me "Hey Zing, can I have a moment to talk to you?" I asked. "Sure Master Shifu, what you want to talk about?" Zing said a little nervous I want to ask you if you can keep an eye on Commander Hiko and bring back any information about what he and his men are doing, and try to get Intel where Po and Tigress are please and thank you" I said taking a sip of my tea "Yes Master Shifu" Zing said as he walk off "Be safe" i whispered to myself as I closed me eyes and resume my Inner Peace.

 ** _Tigress's POV_**

I was getting worried after the whole incident in Cloudbreak city with those bandits, my thoughts were interrupted when Po come in the room "Have something on your mind honey?" Po asked. "I was thinking about what happen yesterday with those bandits and what they said to us" I said thinking back "Yeah" Po said sighing "What are we going to do Po, we can't fight them all and put our daughterin danger" I said really scared.

Po came over and hugged me "We'll think of something" Po saod as the door open again to reveal Maya "Mommy why are you crying?" Maya asked with a sad look on her face. I didn't realize it until I felt my tears running down my cheeks "Maya, how long have you been standing there?" I asked "Not long, I just got back from shcool" Maya said paused a little. "Were you talking about those bad men?" Maya asked "Yeah we were" Po said as he grab Maya and put her on his lap "Do we have to move away, cause the bad people know where we are?" Maya ask looking sad. "No sweetie, no we're not going anywhere, alright" Tigress said "Wait a minute, why?" Po asked a little confused, Tigress sigh "I don't know you Po, but I'm not going let these people get hurt" Tigress said.

Po put his hands up in defence "Alright, alright I'm just making sure if we had a plan or not" Po said laughing nervously. It was silence until Maya tapped on Po's shoulder "Daddy, you promise me that we'll train today!" Maya said cheerfully yet impatient "Alright, alright I'm coming!" Po said laughing while being drag by his daughter, leaving Tigress to think, Tigress sigh "I hope we can make it through this" she said to herself.

Not far from their bedroom window in the trees, a dark figure sitting in the branches looking at them like prey to a predator "I found you" Onyx said in a dark tone smirking a evil grin.

 ** _I know it's a little late, but Happy New Year! :) I hope you guys like what I wrote and I know there are some people out there who want me to write the other stories i have so I'm going to do that._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Every member's POV 1 by 1**_

 _ **Mantis POV Dawn**_

I finally made to Chorrol where there was mostly full of drunks "Why do I get the weird one?" I ask myself "No time to lose, gotta find Tigress and Po" I said as I started searching the village, but turn up empty. I started asking the villagers if they had seen them, but all I got was "I haven't seen them" or they were to drunk to answer me. "Great, just great" I mumbled to myself "Well, I should head back and wait for the others to be done with their search.

 _ **Monkey's POV**_

The Shire was a very small peaceful farm village, I knew I wouldn't find them here, but someone might have seen them past by here. I came up to a family of bunnies " Sorry to bother Miss" I paused a bit "Judy Hopps" she said "Well Miss Hoops, I was wondering if you seen a Panda and a Tiger together named-" I got interrupted "Oh you're talking about Po and his wife Tigress, they make a cute couple, why do you ask?" Judy ask.

I was shock " I'm a friend of theirs and they are I danger, do you know where they live?" I ask with concern. "They live in the Hidden Valley also known as Sanctuary Hills" she said concern "Thank you" I said running towards the rest of the group.

 _ **Crane's POV**_

I flew to Bruma and ask anyone if they have seen my friends, but what I didn't expect was bandits attacking the city Here we go again" I said to myself as I flew down dodging enemy arrows along the way. As I landed, I swept the bandits off their feet with a guest attack " Who the hell are you!?" one of the bandits ordered "I'm Kung Fu Master Crane of the Jade Palace" I said and they started to shake "Oh crap! He is part of the Furious Five boss!" A bandit said as he turned around to him "What do we do boss?" The bandit ask.

The boss bandit sigh "Fine, we give up" he said he drop his weapons and put his hands up in the air while his men did the same. As the bandits were being taken a guard came up to me "Thank you Master Crane, if you didn't come sooner the bandits would've taken this city" the guard said. "It's always a pleasure to help" I said as the guard look confused "What's wrong?" I asked "Oh sorry Master Crane, I was wondering why you're not at the Palace?" the guard ask.

"I'm looking for someone" I said grimly "Really who?" the guard ask. I sigh "I'm looking for Master Po and Master Tigress cause something bad is going to happen to them and I don't want that" I said with concern "Oh" was all the guard could say "So its true about them being fugitives" he said. "How did you know?" I asked confused "Some guards from a different city came in and put wanted posters with them on it and their orders were if they come around here arrest them, but I didn't believe them" he said grimly "So what did you do next?" I asked "I didn't follow orders and torn down every poster" the guard said. "Why?" I ask as the the guard sigh "You guys were a inspiration of mine for a long time, and you saved China more than anyone else, so I don't think they're traitors and I talk to the General about it and he agreed with me, so we'll help in any we can" he said.

I smile at this "Thank you, but I can't stay here long so I need your help finding them" I said "Yeah we can do that" the guard said. "I'll inform my General about the plan" the guard said as he ran off "I hope we can save them in time" I said as I flew back to Cloudbreak City.

 _ **Viper's POV Sunset**_

It was hard, but I found Sanctuary Hills "Now to find Tigress and Po" I said as I went into the village market and started to ask people about them, but no one seen or even heard of them, I sigh and was about to leave when I saw a group of kids "Maybe they can give something" I thought as I went over to them. "Hey mind if I can ask you guys something?" I ask "Sure Lady" a little tiger girl said "Have any of you children seen a Panda and Tiger together, I'm a friend of theirs and I need to speak to them" I said.

A antelope child walk towards to the tiger and whispered "She's talking about your parents" the child said. I was shock, here I am looking for my friends, and I'm standing in front of their daughter "Aunty Viper?" the little tiger girl said "How do you know me?" I asked "Mommy and Daddy told their stories when they were heroes" she then paused "Are you here to take Mommy and Daddy away?" the little girl ask.

"No I'm not sweetie, what's your name?" I asked "Maya" Maya said "Where are your parents now?" I ask "Um, Daddy's at work and Mommy is at home meditating" Maya said. "Can I see if I can speak to her?" I ask "Sure, follow me" Maya said as I followed her to her home, which was a beautiful home that was two stories tall with a lovely garden with Sakura trees and a pond to go with it. "Come on Aunty" Maya said cheerfully as she open the door to her house.

"Mommy I'm home!" Maya yelled out "Hey Sweetie did you had fun with your..." Tigress paused out of shock when she saw me "Hey, Tigress" I said not knowing what to say "What are you doing here?" Tigress said a little piss. I sigh "I just wanna talk" I said with concern "Are the rest too?" Tigress ask "No, just me" I said "Why are you here?" Tigress ask "I came to warn you guys that the assassin is coming for you and we came to help" I said.

Tigress sigh "Are you still following the Commander orders?" she ask "Besides the night we lost you guys no we're not, we've been following Master Shifu's orders then and now" what I said shock Tigress "Master Shifu, what did he say?" Tigress ask with concern. "He ordered us to find the assassin and to bring you home safely" I said but then paused "By the way, your daughter is she...?" I asked. "Adopted no, she is my real daughter" Tigress said leaving me in shock "How it's...not possible" I said confused. Tigress laugh "Well Master Oogway did say that nothing is impossible" she said "Po should be home soon" Tigress said getting up for tea. "You've change Tigress, in a good way that is" I said looking her "Change? I'm normal, nothing has change" Tigress said taking a sip of her tea "Yes there is Tigress and it's obvious you're a mother, and you are not a hothead, I mean you actually listen to what I have to say instead of throwing me out the door" I said.

"You're a lot nicer too" I said smiling "Yeah" Tigress said with a little blush. The front door open to reveal Po "Honey I'm-" he stop when he saw me then there was a long paused "Viper!" Po yelled as he came running to me pulling me into a hug "Are the others here too?" Po asked "No I'm the only here for now" I said yawning "You don't mind if I stay here For the night?" I ask.

"Of course you can stay here, we don't mind at all" Po "We'll need more help to defend this village" Tigress said "Yeah, the enemy is close so we will be ready" I said yawning some more. "The guest room is up stairs the door to the right" Tigress said as I went up the stairs "Thanks" I said as I open the door to the room went inside, and close it, then went to bed.

* * *

 ** _Sorry the long wait I had writers block for awhile, but I'm back to writing again so...yeah_**

 ** _I hope you guys how to story is going so far and see you next time_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Crane's POV_**

I woke up feeling soar from the flight back to the hotel, so I got up and woke up the other two knuckle heads, then we went to a tofu shop for breakfast, then it dawn me "Wait a minute, where is Viper?" I ask looking around "I don't know" Mantis said eating his tofu.

"She didn't make it back" Monkey said finishing his food "What, why?" I said with concern, Monkey sigh "She has found them in Sanctuary Hills, that's why Viper didn't came back" Monkey said. "Then we should go and meet her there" Mantis said jumping out of his chair "Yeah let's go" I said as we moved on towards Sanctuary Hills "We're coming you guys" I said as we started our travel.

 ** _Tigress's POV_**

I woke up alone again hearing Po in the kitchen "It's funny how I used to get up early in the morning" I thought to myself I walk down stairs to see Viper eating with my family. "So, Viper how is Master Shifu?" I asked as I grab my plate and sat down "He's doing fine, but he really miss you guys, and I don't how long he can distract Commander Hiko" Viper said worried.

"Yeah about that, Po and I talk about talk long ago before we settled down" I said talking a bite of my tofu "What were you guys talking about?" Viper ask us. There was a long paused before we answer "We were thinking If we should give in or we should live normal lives, so we decided to live normal lives" Po said. Viper smiled "Well I'm glad you did" she said sipping her tea "Why are you glad?" I ask.

Well I mean look at this place, it's beautiful and you guys have a loving family" Viper said then she gasp "Wait till Master Shifu hears about his granddaughter" she said laughing at ours expressions. "You could do that, but I don't know what he is going to do first, hug us and tell he misses us so much, or murder me?" Po said nervous "But we're not coming back until Commander Hiko is dealt with" Tigress said piss off.

"Don't worry after we deal with the assassin, we'll come home and deal with the Commander" Viper said as the front opened to reveal a villager. "Master Tigress, Master Po there are a group saying that they are your friends" he said "What do they look like?" I ask "There is a crane, mantis, and a monkey outside" he said "Don't worry, bring them here" Po said as the villager went back outside to get them. "So does that mean I get to meet the rest of the family?" Maya ask "Yeah sweetie" I said.

 _ **Viewer's POV**_

A few minutes later Crane, Monkey, and Mantis came through the door "Hey guys, I hope Viper told you guys everything" Crane said. "Of course I told them, who do you think I am Crane!" Viper said a little frustrated "Uh guys, is it just me or is there a little girl at the table?" Mantis said. "No it's not, we all see her" Viper said "What's your name little one?" Monkey ask "Maya?" she said a little nervous.

Monkey was about to ask another question, but Viper beat him to it "And no she is not adopted" Viper said and they're jaws hit the ground "Alight guys no more questions, we need your help" Po ask as the group nodded. "I doubt the assassin will come alone, so he'll bring a small army of some kind with him" Tigress said leaning on the side of the post "We should talk about the plan with the Chief" Po said "I agree" Viper said as they left the house and headed towards to the Chief's home and knock on his door. The Chief open his door "My what lively guest we have here today" the small Chief said smiling "Sorry to bother you Chief, but we think it's time" Tigress said while holding Maya's hand as Chief frowned "Come in, quick!" he whispered as they came into his home "I honestly hope this day wouldn't have come" the Chief said grabbing his tea "So can you explain our plan of action?" he ask.

"Our plan was to send the villagers away from danger while we fight the enemy" Tigress sais as the Chief think, then he answers "Alright, but I'm staying" he said "You can't, your people need you" Maya said worried. "Don't worry child, I'll be fine, I'll be sending son to lead the people away" he said "Well I'm not going to argue, but can you at least keep Maya safe" Po ask. "Yeah I can that" the Chief said as Tigress turned to Monkey and Mantis "Can you two check if the enemy is coming?" Tigress ask "Alright" they said in unison as they went outside "Daddy, are we going to make it?" Maya said a little scared. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright" Po said as the two came back "They're here!" Monkey said pointing out the door.

As we went outside and we saw a small army of bandits and we got into our battle stances, then Po laughed a little "Just like old times, right guys?" Po said as the others agreed. "Well...well...well, we meet again" Capt. Flint said "I see you've brought more friends" Tigress said still piss from their last meeting with him "So how is your brat doing?" he said laughing. "You'll regret saying that" Tigress said growling "I have enough of this, men..." he paused for a bit "Kill them!" Capt. Flint order as his men ran towards them "Bring it!" Po yelled as they did the same thing.

As the two groups collided, Tigress jump in the air and did a swift kick to her opponent's face and landed on all fours as Po jump over her doing a body slam on the same opponent. As Po got up, he face met a battle axe "Oh crap" he said as Po barely dodge the weapon "Your fight is with me Dragon Warrior" Capt. Flint said smirking.

"Then show me what you got!" Po said taunting him "I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Capt. Flint yelled out of frustration and charge at Po. As Po and Capt. Flint fought, the gang were having a hard time when Crane got a idea "Hey, Tigress!" Crane yelled "What?!" Tigress yelled back as she punch her foe in the face "Can you guys hold them off while I get help?" Crane ask. Tigress sigh "Alright, but be quit about it" Tigress said as Crane took to the air _"I have a bad feeling about this"_ Tigress thought as she continue to fight the enemy.

The fight with Po and the bandit leader was getting tired "You're going down Flint" Po said "Oh really, prove it" Capt. Flint said before charging at him with his battle axe. "Die!" he said as he swings his weapon towards Po, but he dodge it and did a palm strike pushing the enemy back in a daze "You're really starting to piss me off!" he yelled getting ready again.

Off to the distance where the assassin was standing "This is just too easy" Onyx said as he headed down the hill to the Chief's home without being seen, then he kick down the front door to see the target behind the Chief "Hello" Onyx said smirking "What do you want?" the Chief question the intruder "The child... Hand her over" Onyx said. The Chief growled "Overmy dead body!" the small Chief yelled waving his cane around "As you wish..." Onyx said smirking as he came closer.

 _ **Back to the Fight**_

"Ahhh!" Capt. Flint yelled as he was thrown across the battlefield, landing hard on the ground "It's over! Just give up!" Po ordered as Capt. Flint got back up "it's not over until I say so!" he said out of hatred "Get ready to die!" Capt. Flint said as he started to charge. He was close to Po, but failed as Tigress got in front of him, grab his head and threw him into a tree, and he was going to get back up, but was stop with spears pointing at him. He looked up to see Bruma guards, he sigh out of defeat and gave up "Thank you for coming guys" Crane said "No problem Master Crane" the Generl said he started arresting the bandits. Tigress was about to say something until Viper scream out their names "Tigress, Po come here!" she yelled as they came running to the Chief's home to see the broken door "No...no no no!" Tigress said running faster.

As they inside to see Viper near the wounded Chief bleeding out. Tigress and Po came closer "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Maya" he said coughing out blood "What happened?" Po asked " The assassin came inane took her somewhere" the Chief "Tell my son to take care of the village for me" he said breathing heavy "I'm sorry" he said with his last breathe as he pass away.

"What do we do now?" Viper asked "We'll burry the Chief first then we'll get our daughter back" Tigress said extremely piss. "We're with you, so what's the plan?" Viper said as the Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five made a plan.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait it's just I've been working secret trilogy story line which is very very long.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy this chapter and good bye**_.


End file.
